Organization XIII Chaos
by Starseeker358
Summary: A Roxas and Xion Love story but it doesn't heat up till the third chapter so prepare for senseless laughter. Rated M for Sexual Acts and Possible Lemons in later chapters. Also Includes Marluxia and Vexen and Xemnas and Saїx.
1. Chapter 1: The White Room

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Hey Guys, This is my first story and I just LOVVVVVEEE KH so make sure you're nice to me._

_Constructive Criticism is welcome but don't hurt me ahhh!_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other copyrighted things in here including the coke that Axel Drinks**

Chapter 1: The White Room

In the World that Never Was, The Key of Destiny woke up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Damn these god dam forsaken short ceilings, just because Xemnas can't afford ceilings cos he spent all his money on those fancy lightsaber thingies" Roxas thought angrily.

As he walked down the white hall as he walked on the white floor, with white doors and a white kitchen while wearing a...Black Cloak? "HIYA ROXAS WHY WERE YOU MAKING GRUNTING NOISES LAST NIGHT IN YOUR ROOM!" said a Red-headed figure drinking coke. "Arrghh Axel shut up!"Roxas threw his keyblade at Axel's head.

"AHHH it got caught in my hair you bitch!" Axel screamed like a girl and went complaining to the superior. "XEMNAS XEMNAS! R-Roxas threw his k-keyblade at my head and it's s-stuck in my...HAIIIRRRRR!" Axel sobbed as he pointed at Roxas' retreating figure. "Number XIII you get back here right now or I'll I take away your Xbox privileges!"Xemnas thundered with his megaphone.

"NOOOO not the XBOX! I'll do anything!"Roxas cried as he hugged his copy of Halo 2. "Then leave Axel and my cross-dressing ki-forget I said anything..." Xemnas stuttered as Axel looked at him suspiciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In The White Room..._

"But Vexen I wannnnttttt toooooo!" Marluxia screamed with lust. "No Marx, I won't suck your-"

"Welcome to the meeting, I hope you all had a good night sleep, because I did with my cross-dress-never mind..."Xemnas said with a slight interruption, "So since we had a big week I decided we should have a holiday this weekend, any suggestions?"

"ROCK CONCERT!" Demyx Screamed

"NIGHT CLUB!" Luxord Suggested

"LETS GO TO THE PUB AND GET LAID BY MEN!" Marluxia said practically drooling over his cloak.

"Why don't we just go to the beach?" Xion suggested

"I've decided we shall go to the beach and I can practice my cross-dressin-ummm I mean um LETS TAKE MY CAR!" Xemnas said again with stuttering.

"Nooo not the midget VW Beetle its designed for 4 people we would all be crammed like a massive men sandwich!" Xigbar said

"YAY!" Marluxia Roared with delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So guys what did you think of my first chapter its a bit short but err..um I think its a bit just a bit over the top so err please review and leave comments I might continue if I get a couple of reviews._

_I give credit to starseeker358 (Me),busterblader69 and powerbladewielder3000_

_Review and Marluxia will give you a hug_

_Marluxia: YAY!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Hectic Car Ride

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Howzit going guys, I quite enjoyed writing the first chapter it hurt afterwards from all the laughing._

_Like last time all kinds of reviews are welcome, except flaming please_

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Harry Potter Or the coca cola company all I own or every other time including the VW Beetle**

Chapter 2: The Hectic Car Ride

"Get of my GODDAM LEG!"

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE ITS NOT MY LEG" Saїx screamed

"YAY!" Marluxia yelled with joy

"Okay everyone shut up I'm trying to listen to the radio!" Xemnas said

_Radio: Now on 476.34 we have the cross-dressin-_

Xigbar turned off the radio and glared at Xemnas

Suddenly Xion heard sirens, "Everyone! Police!" And sure enough they got pulled over. Xemnas unrolled his window with difficulty while the policeman named Han Solo walked over. "You realise you are 48 km under the speed limit?" Solo said. "Errr...noo I was too busy listening to the cross-dressin- I mean...triple M..." Xemnas stuttered while chewing his nobody fingernails.

"Please step out of the vehicle," Han said. Xemnas opened the door and they came piling out and crashed on the ground. "Okay now we also realise you had more people than the limit, 10 more actually!" "Wait," Roxas said, "But didn't we have 14?" Everyone looked around.

The other policemen, a hairy hippie named Chewbacca heard noises behind the car and signaled for Han to follow him. "USE THE FORCE YOU MUST USE THE FORCE!" Han Solo's Eyes widened so much they risked fall out of their sockets.

Xion walked around the corner and she saw something that she would never forget; Marluxia was licking the Jedi Master Yoda's hair and moaning.

Now Xion knew what sex was, Vexen gave an in-depth explanation, being a scientist he knew all that kinds of stuff. Number XIV fainted and was caught by Roxas; Meanwhile Yoda was arrested for rape. "ITS NOT RAPE IF YOU LIKE IT!" screamed Marluxia.

"Okay everyone we need to split up this one car business is a bit...gay so um Marluxia, Axel, Zexion and Vexen you go in Car 1," Xemnas Said," Saїx and myself can go in another, Roxas and Xion in another and Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord and Larxene in the final car, I hope this suites everybody because it suites me heh I can practice with Saїx and when I say practice I mean cross-dress- I mean...Mario...Kart..."

"Why, in the name of Kingdom Hearts is there so many nobodies in the last car?" Xaldin asked

"Because I said so, and because I want to practice my cross-dressin-err...bocce yeah bocce..." Xemnas stuttered once again. "Okay then..."

Meanwhile as the others departed, Larxene snuck in the back of the VW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In I and VII Car_

"So Saїx...err can we pull over for something," Xemnas asked. "Sure" replied The Luna Diviner. Then slowly The Superior of the in-between pulled out something that made Larxene gag. "This is so going on Mooglebook," Larxene said while pulling out her camera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In XII, VIII, VI and IV's car_

As Axel was driving the car he looked into the back seat to see Zexion reading a book, The Chocobo's Dirty Secret and Marluxia licking Vexen in strange Places. "Bergh, no wonder Marluxia was found by Xigbar...I always wondered how he got that eye patch..." Axel thought with disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In XIII and XIV's Car_

"So err...um, Xion what do you want to do when we get to the beach?" Roxas asked trying to concentrate on the road instead of looking at the Black-haired nobody sitting next to him. "Well, I've always wanted to make a sculpture out of sand like...A KEYBLADE yeah that would be cool..." Xion replied. Roxas looked over to her and studied her face, It was excitement and...Lust was written on her face. "Um, Xion do you want to go out with me?" Roxas asked bravely getting ready to be thwacked with her keyblade. "YES you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" Xion said while shaking Roxas Back and forth. Roxas flinched at her touch and moved closer for the remaining hour of the car trip...this will be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So everybody as you saw in the last paragraph I've warped the story to a love story W00t go Roxion best couple EVA!_

_Review please and Xion will lick an ice-cream in front of you_

_Xion: Hehehe_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach Adventure

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_For the third time I greet you all thanks to boss-slayer and SiliverWIngs104, thanks to you guys I am motivated to continue this crazy story, just letting you know this chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones._

_And Once again __**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Star Wars or anything else copyrighted in here**_

Chapter 3: The Beach Adventure

As the 14 nobodies climbed out of their vehicles, the lifeguard approached them carefully. "You know that nudity is restricted on this beach?" "Dang…" Marluxia sobbed. "Its okay…Squall," Xaldin said reading the nametag on his shirt," The only ones who want to get naked here are XII and I"

"HEY, that's wrong I only want to cross-dress-I mean….read…Harry Potter…" Xemnas said once again.

"Okay then just letting you know" Squall Leonheart said before leaving towards the beach.

"BEACH TIME!" yelled Demyx practically ripping of his cloak and sprinting towards the sand followed closely by Marluxia and Larxene. Roxas held Xion's hand and walked towards the water and sat down on a towel together.

Vexen noticed this and added it to his history database of the Organization. July 24, 2010 read:

_I - Mentioned Cross-dressing Once again_

_II - Was looking at nude photos of Lara Croft again _

_III – Sticking Spears into Marluxia for trying to suck his…_

_IV – Well err..you don't want to know_

_V – Grunting and growling in his room_

_VI – Reading porn_

_VII – Being emo and having wankfests with Number I_

_VIII – Setting the couch on fire_

_IX – Playing Viva la Vida on his sitar_

_X – Gambling_

_XI – Masturbating in her room_

_XII – Trying to lick my chest_

_XIII – Seems to have gotten into a relationship with XIV_

_XIV – See above_

Vexen was very interested but he wanted to enjoy the beach for now. He ripped of his own cloak and gave his signature laugh and he too ran to the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Down near the shore…_

" So Xion um..to..you err.." Roxas stumbled on his words and Xion laughed. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked angrily. "You, It's cute when you trip over yourself like that" Xion said as Roxas Blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in the water…_

"Think Fast!" Larxene shouted throwing Demyx's sitar at Marluxia. He caught it and held it up high like a trophy. "Hey guys this isn't funny!" Demyx whined. "Oh Demy, be a sport!" Axel said, whacking him on the back.

"Hey I saw that Larxene you better apologize to Demyx or else you will be subjected to watch my cross-dress-I mean…Space Invaders gameplay…" Xemnas ordered. Larxene threw a photo at Xemnas who caught it. The Superior of The In-between glared at Larxene and looked at the photo and his eyes widened. "Who-you-err-how-did?"

"What did you say about the Space Invaders?" Larxene asked smugly. "I'll just be going now to cross dress-err…eat...McDonalds," he said while running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the nearby shooting range…_

"Yes right on target!" Xigbar celebrated, punching his fist into the air. Xaldin suppressed his jealousy and threw his spear at the dummy knocking its head off. Xigbar kicked the wall making his eye patch fall off. "ARGHH! EYE CANCER!" Xaldin screamed running in circles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At McDonalds Destiny Islands_

"So umm Do you want to get a Mcvalue Meal?" Saїx asked. "Sure, that will go well with cross-dressing" Xemnas said comfortable in front of the blue haired angel.

"These fries are stale Xemy!" complained Saїx

"Well now then why don't we go to the bathroom and I can fix that bad taste in your mouth for you!" Xemnas said smugly

"Heck yeah!" Saїx said leaping up and dragging Xehanort's nobody to the bathroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for not too much Roxion in this chapter I'll and include more in the next chapter._

_Review and Zexion will share his porn collection with you_

_Zexion: Hmph_


	4. Chapter 4: Back to routine

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Hey Guys, sorry for the late update I've been busy playing Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain Of Memories (Both legendary games) I've also noticed that some people dislike the yaoi so I'll try to cut down the details (example: the McDonalds incident)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing copyrighted in here..why do we even need to do this its FANfiction?**_

Chapter 4: Back to routine

"Man it's been so boring since the beach," Roxas complained, banging his head against the wall. "If you break that plaster I'm gunna kill you Roxas," Saїx threatened eyeing the keyblade wielder carefully before continuing to talk to Zexion about hentai.

"Hey Roxas," Xion asked. "Yeah"

"Um, do you want to go on an Official Date tomorrow?"

"Well, err..Umm sure that's err unexpected…err…-," Roxas was silenced when a warm finger was placed on his lips. "So it's settled," Xion asked. "Yeah," Roxas nodded

CRASH!

Roxas' Nod had punched a hole in the wall. "Oh shit," Roxas cursed as he turned around and ran for his young life. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU BLONDIE!" The berserker screamed and sprinted after the nobody with claymore in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile at the drink dispenser…_

"Man why don't these thing give condoms as well I was looking forward to a night with Number IV!" The pink-haired man said with depression. "That's because most usual people want drinks not inflated pieces of rubber," the eighth member said with a hint of smugness, "Got it memorized?"

"Why do you even drink coke anyway it makes you fat," Larxene said materializing out of nowhere. "It tastes good and besides where do you think I got my red hair from?" he said before winking and walking around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the opposite end of the castle…_

"ARGHHH!" Roxas shrieked as he got slammed into a wall. "YOU BITCH YOU GODDAM BROKE THE WALL NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Saїx screamed and charged at Roxas. Roxas brandished his two keyblades and prepared to block but never felt a blow. "What?"

Saїx was standing there blocked by Marluxia. "DON'T TOUCH HIM HE'S MINE!" he shrieked.

"OH NO HE'S NOT, HE'S MINE!" Xion screamed grabbing Roxas' left hand.

"MINE!" Marluxia screamed grabbed his other hand

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Sax said," These capital letters are giving me a headache!"

The blue-headed figure walked away and Roxas kicked Marluxia in the balls. "OWWW!" Marluxia cried," My English teabags!" Roxas took Number XIV by the hand and walked away towards his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Outside in the hall…_

Axel was walked down the hall as he heard sounds coming from Roxas' room. "Oooo naughty Roxy!" He walked up the door and eavesdropped.

"_Mmmmmmmm oh yeah" "The cherry lipstick is goooooddddd"_

Axel kicked the door down and said "DO YOU MIND! I'M TRYING TO DRINK COKE AND YOU GUYS ARE MAKING NOISES! IT PUT ME OFF MY APPETITE!"

"Technically you can only have a appetite for solid food, not liquidized fluids!" Vexen stated as he passed by the room. "Shut up, just because I'm redhead!" Axel shouted back around the corner. Suddenly he felt something hit his back…twice. "Feel the wrath of TWO keyblades!" Roxas said with his face covered with lipstick.

"AHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL GELLED RED HAIR!" Axel screamed like a girl(again) and ran to the superior(again).

"Number VIII, why do you have two weapons in your hair? Was it my cross dressing kit, because if it was I'm very sor-…forget what I said…who did it?" Xemnas said. "It was t-that stupid R-Roxas again he threw both of his k-keyblades at my head!" Axel sobbed(again),"Xion did it too!"

"NUMBERS XIII and XIV YOU GET YOUR KEYBLADE WIELDING ASSES DOWN HERE **RIGHT NOW!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So guys I think I overused capital letters in this one just a bit too much. But in the next one I will show Roxas and Xion's punishment…hehe_

_Thanks to Busterblader69 once again for ideas!_

_The next story will be at least 10 pages so don't expect an update till at least Thursday_

_Review and Roxas will throw his keyblades into your hair_

_Roxas: For the Win!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Oblivion

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Wow, for my first story this is going pretty good god dam my dad found it and almost banned me from the computer altogether…_

_Oh well anyway once again the DISCLAMER (why the **** do you even need to write one anyway? What the ****?)_

_Hey Roxas Why don't you do the disclaimer?_

_Roxas: Okay, this guy doesn't own anything except the cardboard box which he lives in next to starbucks café!_

_Starseeker358: umm…_

_Roxas: Don't worry nobody will suspect a thing_

_Starseeker358: k… _

Chapter 5: The Oblivion

"Okay guys you are in serious trouble!" Xemnas glared at Roxas and Xion," In the last chapter you both performed serious assault on Number VIII!"

Xion looked at Roxas and smirked at the lipstick covering his blushing face.

"I'm sentencing you both to stay in Castle Oblivion for a month!"

"A MONTH?" Roxas shouted at Xemnas

"Yes with one room, one bed and one tray of food!" Xemnas said completely oblivious to the relationship between the two.

"No, Please! Anything but that!" Xion complained

"That's my final answer, and if you'd excuse me I have to go cross-dress-i...mean..err wire a meccano set.." Xemnas stuttered as he huddled around the side.

"Okay now kiddos time to go!" A rough voice grunted

Roxas and Xion were lifted into the air and thrown into a corridor or darkness.

"Have a nice stay!" Xigbar laughed, winking his eye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas woke up on a cold white floor. _Why is it always white?_ Roxas shook his gravity-defying hair and sat up.

"Good Morning"

"Ahhh!" Roxas jumped as a black-headed figure was smiling at him

"So err..it seems we are here...alone...for a month.." Xion muttered staring at the wall absent-mildly.

"Heh" Roxas snicked and sat up and cupped her white face.

Xion looked up and smiled and hugged Roxas.

_Back at the World that never was_

_The White Room..._

"Now my fellow members we have now only 12 members for the time being-" Xemnas Started. "Actually we have 13 don't forget me"

Xemnas Started down at the ground and spotted Number XV, The moogle. "Well I guess, but you don't have a name...from this day forth you shall be known as Potatochipox!"

Potatochipox rolled his eyes and floated away.

"Anyway so everyone has to work overtime, that includes you Demyx!"

"But-" Demyx whined leaning forward and falling of his chair, smashing into the ground face first. "N-never mind..."

"So Marluxia and Xigbar you have to collect hearts with these key-shaped metal things" Xemnas stated with boredom holding up metal structures.

"And Axel you can take Roxas and Xion's chores for eavesdropping on them in the first place"

"WHY, WHY I HATEEEE CHORES NOOOO I HATEEE THAT STUUFF! I SUUUCCKK AT CLEANNNINNGG NOOOOOOO-alright I'll do it"

_Back at the Castle..._

Roxas and Xion were lying on the floor making out non-stop when Xion broke the kiss. "What?" Roxas asked with concern. "Its just, I think we should do other things then just make out

_Omg...is she actually impling that we should do it? Really, Xion is too innocent to suggest anything like that...not yet anyway-_

"Why don't we duel?" Xion asked

"Oh-"Roxas was interrupted from his dirty thoughts," k..." Xion summoned Destiny Place and took her battle stance and Roxas summoned his duel set.

_At Radiant Garden..._

Marluxia was whacking heartless then tea bagging them afterwards. "My God Marluxia! This isn't Halo! You just don't go and rape everybody!" Xigbar complained, shaking his head.

He too was taking out heartless with boredom. "Dam I hate the fact how we can't use our own weapons to capture hearts!"

"I can fix that!" Marluxia licked his lips and slowly walked towards The Freeshooter.

"Oh no that won't be NESSESARY!" Xigbar screamed and ran from the horny nobody.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME! I'VE GOT PINK HAIR!"

_Once again at The World that Never Was_

_The lounge room..._

Axel was dusting the furniture when Zexion came along. "Hey Number VIII!" Zexion exclaimed.

Axel grunted and continued brushing the coffee table. D_o we even drink coffee? _He continued on to the couch and was so angry the couch caught on fire. "Arrghh Shit!" The Nobody cursed and ran to get Demyx

Demyx Meanwhile was waltzing with his Water Figures.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx sung terribly making Larxene's glass vibrator collection in the next room break. "Demy, Demy the couch is on fire!" Axel ran into Demyx's room out of breath.

"Coming..." Demyx whined, disappointed that his dancing was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Oblivion Castle...wait wtf_

Metal Clanged and sweat poured down onto the 13th floor. "Heh, not bad for a girl,"Roxas smirked and brushed his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean!" Xion glared at Roxas and charged.

Roxas dodged and created pillars of light around Xion; distracting her he leapt up to her side and held Oblivion up to her neck. "I win," he stated simply with a hint of smugness.

Xion flipped over Roxas and swiped at his back. Roxas was hit and stumbled but counter with his own flurry of attacks. He wiped sweat of his forehead and charged once more.

_So guys watcha think? Leave Reviews Thanks to both busterblader69 and revolverwielder3000 (previously powerwielder3000) for that help on creating the story._

_Review and Axel will set you on fire_

_Axel: BURN BABY!_


	6. Chapter 6: Struggle Away

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Hello Guys once again I give to you another Chapter of this amazing, fantastic, incredible shitty story_

_Enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah blah**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Struggle Away

Axel ran into the lounge room followed by a slouched Demyx. "DEMY QUICK PUT THE FIRE OUT!" Axel screamed like a girl(again).

Demyx strummed his sitar and it started to rain. "Too slow, make it faster!" Axel complained. Demyx sighed and literally set a jet stream of water pounding out of his weapon, soaking Axel and putting out the fire but staining it in the process. "There you go, happy?" Demyx stated. Axel stood there and collapsed onto the ground.

Demyx turned around and saw Larxene. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VIBRATOR COLLECTION!"

"Oh shit..." Demyx cursed and ran for his nerdish life. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEMYX!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At Radiant Garden..._

"Marluxia, STAY AWAY!" Xigbar screamed while running. "NEVER!" Marluxia retorted and continued to chug his heavy, horny body towards Xigbar.

"I'll save you!" yelled a courageous voice. "Oh god…"Xigbar stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

Sora was standing there looking brave. "I'm Sora and I'm so cool cos I don't haf to go to school!". Sora swung out his keyblade and knocked out Xigbar's eyepatch. "ARGHH!" Xigbar screamed like Marluxia and ran in circles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Castle…of Oblivion…_

Xion rolled around as Roxas dashed up to her and knocked her down. But Xion was cunning and leaped off the ground, kicking Oblivion out of Roxas' hand in the process. Roxas, not used to being left-handed, stumbled around swinging Oathkeeper.

Xion took advantage of the opening and swiped at Roxas' legs and pointed Destiny Place at Roxas' face," Game over!"

Roxas stood up and dismissed his keyblades," Good fight, I taught you well…" "Oh, stop quoting movies and kiss me!" Xion giggled. Their lips met and they fought for control as they tumbled to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Never Was World…wait wtf?_

"Demyx, I hereby demote you to Number IX.5!" Xemnas yelled.

"NO NOT A POINT 5 CHANGE NOOOOO!"

"And also since you have broken Larxene's precious glass set of vibrators you are subjected to watch my cross-dress-I mean…karaoke…" Xemnas shouted.

"_Heh, not that everybody knows but I'm the best singer In the Organization_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Later that day…_

"BEAT IT! JUST BEAT IT!" Demyx sung in his whiny voice. The rest of the Org was ready to kill Number IX.5 because of his shitty singing.

"NUMBER IX.5, SHUT UP!" Saїx yelled at the dancing nobody.

"Awww but I was just getting to the best parttttt!" The melodious nocturne complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So err guys this one was…very short I hope the next one will be longer but I'm too scared to do a lemon…_

_Review and Xemnas will Demote you_

_Xemnas: NUMBER XVI.5_


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Hi all err too scared still do a lemon but if I do one (likely) it will appear in Chapter 9, something to look forward to! But don't get your hopes up because there is a chance that it might suck…majorly._

_Anyway I'm Letting Org Member Number IX.5 do the disclaimer_

_**Demyx: **__**This Guy doesn't own anything…cept a copy of BIRTH BY SLEEP SPECIAL EDITION, well. he preordered it…**_

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

_Two Months Later at Castle Oblivion…_

Xaldin was assigned to the annoying task of picking the keyblade wielders back to The World that Never was. He opened up a portal and as he walked out he saw a mass of moving black crap on the ground making strange noises.

Xaldin walked over and threw the cloaks and found Roxas and Xion kissing under there. "Erghh…" Xaldin vomited on the floor next to him," Come with me NOW!"

Roxas and Xion regrettably stood up and continued to kiss. Xaldin summoned his dragon blades and threw them at the Keyblade Wielders. Roxas, with a single year of nobody training he was ready and summoned his keyblade and knocked them back towards Xaldin screwing up his hair.

"ARGHH MY HAIR MY BEAUTIFUL GRAVITY-DEFYING HAIR!" Xaldin screamed and ran straight back through the Corridor of Darkness.

Xion sighed and took Roxas' hand and walked back through the Portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have some more chicken, HAVE SOME MORE PIE!"

"DEMYX SHUT UP!" Saїx screamed. Demyx pouted and ran out of the room as Xaldin, Roxas and Xion flew out of the corridor of darkness onto Saїx. "Saїx, THEY SCREWED UP MY HAIIIRRR!" Xaldin screamed and ran out of the room after Demyx.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that day in the White Room…_

"Now, It has seemed that over the previous three months since Numbers XIV and XIII have been at Castle Oblivion, Kingdom Hearts is suffering from a lack of cross-dress-I mean…hearts…So…we have to triple the work load on the Keyblade Wielders but this requires more work than just two so I have Set a Mission for Members VIII – XIV to consume King Mickey's Heart and Create a cross dressing fest-I mean…nobody…" Xemnas Declared

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay now, I know that was slack having a very late update with barely any content but…sorry I've had other things on my mind…._

_Special Thanks to PhelpstwinsandElftwins, Busterblader69 and Revolverwielder3000 Best Mates foreva!_

_Review and Demyx will Sing for you_

_Demyx: NAH NAHN HAN HAN AH!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Assassination of Mouse

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_And I bring a humongous chunk of this crazy Story…Sorry for the massive delays thanks to PhelpstwinsandElftwins. Okay now, about the lemon…I think I might not even include one but I might Start a New Story, one that's more serious._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BLAH BLAH BLAH!**_

Chapter 8: The Assassination of the Mouse

_In The White Room…_

"But…he's The King! He is heavily guarded! It's almost Impossible!" Roxas pleaded. "Oh, don't worry. We have a PLAN!" Saix smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At Disney Castle…_

Non-suspiciously a Yellow VW pulled into the Disney Castle Carpark and Stoped abruptly. The front door opened and Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Xion piled out of the car onto the tarmac.

"Ooof!" Axel grunted and hit the ground. If anyone was to come around the corner they would see a pile of coated bodies on the pavement. Marluxia, being on the bottom, was practically drooling on the carpark.

Xion stood up and surveyed the area. "Looks pretty deserted, I think we can proceed but let's separate." Roxas agreed and started to lead the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the Throne Room…_

King Mickey Mouse was a quiet feller, instead of going to a party he would practice keyblade techniques instead or search Jiminy's Journey for faults. At the moment, The King was in the surveillance room looking at the camera monitors. When He looked at the Bottom Right Monitor he noticed several dark figures. "Organization XIII" Mickey thought and summoned his keyblade, The Starseeker and headed down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On The First of Three Floors…_

Luxord and Demyx were walking down the corridor scared. "D-do you t-think that they will f-find us?" Demyx squeaked. "Well, that all depends on our skills being inconspicuous!" Luxord replied.

All of a sudden, Soldiers with the Mouse Crest on them smashed through the window and landed right before the two nobodies. Demyx quickly summoned his Sitar and took his battle stance. Luxord also drew his cards but managed to paper cut himself in the process. "Oh, gummi blocks!" He cursed and prepared to fight the Disney Protectors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the second floor…_

Axel was running his hand along the rail of the balcony as he whistled to himself. Larxene was getting fed up and shot a lightning bolt straight up Axel's behind. "Yoooucchh!" Axel screamed like a girl (for the 5th time in this fanfiction) and fell on the floor clutching his buttocks. "Want me to kiss it better?" Marluxia licked his licks and walked up to The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Oh No you don't!" Axel leaped of the ground, kicking Marluxia into Larxene as they all tumbled of the edge of the Second Floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the Third and Final Floor…_

Roxas was walking hand-in-hand with Xion down the hallway, shifting his eyes around making sure they weren't about to be attacked. "So, Xion. What do you want to do once we get hearts?" Roxas asked. "Well, I've always wanted to live in a house. A proper house. Not a Castle or apartment, a proper-

Roxas threw Xion three metres backwards and got swiped in the chest. Xion's head snapped up and saw the Starseeker right at her face. "Game's up, Nobody!" Mickey exclaimed. Xion slid around the Mouse's body and attempted to uppercut The King. Mickey quickly blocked the attack and threw a blow at Xion's Chest. Xion took the hit and smashed into a pillar. The King wiped his brow and then felt a pain in his back as two keyblades were shoved through his chest.

Roxas Held The Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his gloved hand and gave one final thrust. The King's heart was shattered and his heart rose to the sky. On the ground where his body once was was a new body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas ran down the stairs with both Xion and Mickey's Nobody on his shoulders and called for the rest of the Organization to follow him to the car. Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx followed Number XIII to the VW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Phew, now that was a long one. I worked a good 2 hours on this one so You better be thankful. Time I could of be spending playing Kingdom Hearts or talking to PhelpstwinsandElftwins!_

_Anyway, Review and Roxas will transform you into a nobody!_

_Roxas: Hurt Xion, And I'll break your neck_


	9. Chapter 9: The 16th Naming Ceromony

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Now, I know this chapter was supposed to contain a lemon but…I'm chicken so I'm not going to post one. Sorry Perverts but I will post another one with Lemons. And Now here comes the disclaimer by Mickey's Nobody!_

_**Mickey's Nobody: Arghh…groan…doesn't…own..groan…kingdom…hearts….arghh…**_

Chapter 9: The 16th Naming Ceremony

_On the Dark Meridian…_

A lonely figure wandered along the sand kicking rocks and sighing continuously. But then it looked up and saw another figure, it was cloaked and was sitting on a rock staring at the moon. The first figure approached the second.

"Who are you?"

The Cloaked Man looked to his left at the smaller figure. "It's pretty rare to get visitors around here. What is your name?" "It's Mickey…well, it used to be…."

The Man removed his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Ansem the Wise. "Correct, You are now a heartless, and it will be pretty hard to retain yourself without your nobody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At The World that Never Was…_

_The Round Room…_

Organization XIII was a big group consisting of 15 nobodies. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion and Potatochipox.

But today, a Sixteenth Member was joining the fray, Mickey's Nobody.

"Good Tidings Friends Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to cross dress- I mean…wear the Coat," Xemnas announced, "Number XVI, Xicmeky!"

"NOOO! Mickexy sounds Better!" Vexen screamed

"ARGHH! Cimexky is the best!" Larxene shrieked

"NO WAY! Exkyimc rolls of the tongue!" Zexion disagreed

"NEVER! Mexkicy is the best so far!" Lexaeus said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Dark Meridian…_

The King's Heartless looked down at his darkened body and sighed. "Organization XIII will never learn…" Suddenly, he felt a scorching feeling in his chest as if something was needed bad and immediately. He glanced up at Ansem and suddenly felt something dark.

Ansem felt disturbance from the heartless beside him and looked just in time to see it diving at his heart.

That night, Ansem the Wise lost his will to live…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at The Room where Nothing Gathers..._

"THATS ENOUGH!" Xemnas shouted, "SHUT UP OR I WILL BE SUBJECTED TO REVEAL MY CROSS DRESSI-I mean...Playstation 2..." "Number XVI Will now be known as Xicmeky!" Saix yelled with finality, "No exceptions. Now, Number XIII, Show Xicmeky to his room."

Roxas leaped of his chair and introduced himself to The Nobody. "Hey, I'm Roxas!" Xicmeky remained silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wow, what a serious chapter...anyway...I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters but failing. I've lost motivation to make this story good, I might end it at 13 – 15 Chapters_

_Review and The Orgy will fight over your Nobody Name_

_The Organization: OH YEAH!_


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Organization XIII Chaos**

_Okay, Now I bet all you guys are incredibly pissed at me for the VERY long delay (Two Months) but I've been having some love problems and assignments etc. So, once again for the tenth time. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this so stop pestering me –pouts-**_

Chapter 10: The End

As Roxas walked Xicmeky to his new Room he thought to himself. "The Organization doesn't have any purpose, just to…get hearts."

Thus Began Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Be as angry to me as you want. I couldn't care less. I've just lost motivation._

_I'll be making more stories don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Starseeker358_


	11. Chapter 11: The Return

Hey Guys.

I bet you weren't expecting this. BUUUUTTTTTTTT PREPARE BECAUSE THIS STORY IS MAKING A RETURN.

A sequel should be up shortly, just sit tight and wait for it.

Looks like this story had more appeal than I previously thought.

All is well,

Starseeker358


End file.
